The Cho Cho Portal
by AnonymousKitsune
Summary: Birtday fic for PisxiePam. A really really early present. 3 months early! Anyway it's about these two girls ones a pervert and another is just a calm one that keeps the other on in check. See what happens when they meet Inu co.Really Funny!
1. The Beginning

Title: Through the Cho Cho Portal

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Birthday fic for PisxiePam. Two humans find themselves in the feudal era. Fluffy finds them and they travel with them. (I suck at summaries) InuKag, MirSan

**Hi, everyone! This is a birthday fic for my bestest friend in the whole entire world, Pam. I started writing this WAY before her birthday so I could do it on time. I also based one of the OCs on her and one on me. Happy birthday, Pam! I hope you like it!**

Zel Kaze and Pam Kizu sat in Zel's living room, each reading a different book quietly. Pam was smart-looking and beautiful. She had brown eyes and long brown hair. Zel looked hyper. She had bluish gray eyes and long black hair. Pam loved reading books, as did Zel.

"No, Naruto, don't do it!" Or, at least, Pam was _trying_ to read, but her best friend's commentary was getting in the way. It was so _annoying_. "Sasuke, don't go around that corner! He's going to--"

"Would you just SHUT UP already?" Pam yelled. Zel turned to her and grinned.

"Who, me?" she asked innocently.

"Yes, YOU!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Argh! Fine! Just be quiet."

So they returned to their respective books.

But, alas, five minutes later, as fate would have it...

"Don't kill him, Itachi!"

"ARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!! Come here, you little baka!" After a couple of minutes of chasing, Pam settled back into her chair. She looked at the clock, groaning. It was time to go to school. Pam got ready to leave.

"If you don't hurry up, we're going to be late!" she yelled at Zel, who was rushing to get ready.

They talked while they walked to school.

"I'm sorry! I was busy!" Zel said. She had chosen a black long-sleeved shirt that said "I love lemons." She had made it in Tech Ed. She had black baggy pants with some chains.

"Yeah, drooling over a picture of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru from Inuyasha," Pam said, snorting. She had chosen to wear a black shirt with the white aristocat that said in pink letters, "ladies don't start fights, but they finish them." She had on khakis and a black belt with rhinestones going in a wave around it. "I don't get why you like them. They're just cartoons."

"So?"

"They're not REAL, Zel."

"I can fantasize doing dirty things with them if I want to!"

"Too much information!"

"Come on, you gotta admit that they're hot!"

"Well, I'll admit they're cute."

"But Inuyasha and Fluffy-sama are SMEXY!"

"...Smexy? Don't you mean sexy?"

"No, smexy! I like it because it sounds cool!"

"(sigh) My best friend is a weirdo..."

All of a sudden, a big portal opened up in front of their feet. They didn't notice it until they felt themselves falling...with butterflies flying around them.

(( ;; -- $$ !! TT . . (A/N: This means a scene change) ))

Rin, Jaken, and Sesshomaru were traveling in a field.

"You insolent child! Sesshomaru-sama will never be with the likes of you!" Jaken was saying. Sesshomaru, who was pretending not to notice (A/N: 'Cuz we all know he likes it.), was sitting down on a boulder.

"Jaken-sama, you're just a big meanie! I'll be with him!" Rin-chan said (A/N: Yup, she's in lurve).

"Ha! There would be more chances of two girls from the future falling out of the sky and hitting me on the head than you getting together!"

"Wanna bet?"

"You're on!"

Suddenly, they heard screams and Zel and Pam landed on Jaken.

"Here's your money," Jaken dazedly said.

"I don't think we're in America anymore, Pam," Zel grumbled, getting off the now squished imp. Pam just groaned and followed suit.

"Who are you and what business do you have here?" Sesshomaru questioned. (A/N: Hey, Pam, here it comes...)

"FLUFFY-SAMA!!!!!!!!"

Zel rushed up to Sesshomaru and glomped him.

"What the hell?!" he growled. (A/N: I know, normally, he would shred someone to bits, but this is MY fic! Pam: And mine, too!)

"Fluffy-samaIcan'tbelieveI'mhere–andyou'rehere–andI'mhuggingyouOhmyGodOhmyGodCanyousignmybackPleaseOhmyGodPamItoldyouhewasrealITOLDYOUButnoyouwouldn'tlistenbutnowheshereandOHMYGOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she said, rambling on and on and on.

"You ungrateful wench! Get off Sesshomaru-sama at once!" Jaken screamed. Zel stuck her tongue out at him.

"You can't have him! He's mine! MINE, I TELL YOU!!!!!" She clung tighter to Sesshomaru, who was now having breathing problems, but he remained cool on the outside, because that's just how he is.

"(sigh) Zel, get off him," Pam said. Zel reluctantly obeyed (cause you know she listens to Pam), winking at Sesshomaru, who recoiled in disgust.

"Now, leave the nice dog demon alone, Zel, and walk SLOWLY away," she added.

"But he's just so...SMEXY!"

"Yes, I know. You've already stated that, Zel."

"You can never say it too many times!" (Pout, pout, pout)

(( ;; -- $$ !! TT . .))

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping into the clearing, followed by the gang. They stopped when they saw the scene.

"I want to be the privileged one to bear Sesshomaru's love children! We can do it right now, if you--" Zel was saying.

-BONK!- Pam hit her in the head with her magical fan she got out of nowhere.

"Why, hello, little brother," Sesshomaru said, trying to look menacing despite the love struck girl clinging on to him.

"INUYASHA-KUN!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh, no, here we go again..." Pam groaned as Zel glomped the unsuspecting hanyou.

"You'reevenSMEXIERinreallifeOhmyGodIcan'twaittotellJuliathatImetyouOMGshe'sgoingtobesooooojealousSignmyshirtSignmybackSignsomethingYoucansignmynakedCHESTifyouhavetoIreallywouldn'tmindthatyouknowCauseI'mapervertwhichisreallyhentaiinJapanesebutwhateveryoucallitIamhehesowanttogettoknoweachotherCanItouchyourkawaiiearsPleaseIthinkI'lltouchthemYeahI'lltouchthemandseeiftheygoTWEAKTWEAKCuzitsfuntotouchdoggyearsDon'tyouthinksoYeahmetooTheskyisblueisn'titiknowyouknowbutijustwanttotellyouohdobirdsinyourtimesstillshitonyou(plop)yuptheydoIloveyousooomuchdidyouknowthatiguessyoudoamiramblingcauseifiamyoucanstopmeatanytime!"

"...?" Inuyasha stared down at the luxurious, royal, magnificent, gorgeous beauty clinging on to him (A/N: ...Uh, hehe. ;; Pam: hey look I thought that I was suppose to be the beautiful one!).

"I'm sorry about her," Pam sighed. Miroku walked up to Zel and Pam.

"Would you two bear my children?" he asked. Pam slapped him and Zel...well... (A/N: Hey, I rhymed!)

"Of COURSE, Miroku-sama!"

The earth stood still. The crickets didn't chirp. The wolves didn't howl. The squirrels paused in their plans to take over the world. Even the birds froze midway in their flight and ended up crashing into trees. All.Was.Still.

"...Did I say something?" Zel asked.

"Apparently so," she said.

"Y-you accepted houshi-sama's p-proposal?!" Sango finally yelled.

"Yeah. Why would I let a good chance like this pass me by?"

Silence.

"Well, that still doesn't explain what the hell's going on here!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yes, we would like to know that, too," Sesshomaru said.

"Well, we're from this place...where was it again? Oh well. So we're from this place and this thing brought us here, oh, and it had pretty little butterflies, and, yeah, so now we're here," Zel said.

"Did anybody get that?" Kagome asked. Everyone else shook their heads.

"What she means it that we're from America and somehow a portal that had butterflies brought us here into what appears to be Sengoku Jidai," Pam explained.

"And we're here because of the fangirl dream to make Inu-kun and Kag-chan, and Miroku-sama and Sango-chan together!" Zel said. Everyone just stared at her.

(Now Pam's writing)

"What did you say??" Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and said at the same time. Pam jumped and covered Zel's mouth.

"Umm....she didn't say anything!" she dragged Zel off so that they had a private conversation in the bush. (Not like that!! Kitsune: Riiight... hentai grin)

THE CONVERSATION

"What do you think your doing, telling them why we're here?!"

"Ummm........I don't know." Pam hits her head with her hand

"Could you shut your mouth for once??"

"Okay.....fine." They walk out of the bushes and Pam says,

"Inuyasha could I see you for a minute?"

"Why the hell would-" Pam had grabbed him and dragged him into the bush that her Zel had occupied a few minutes ago.

"Come closer." the gang heard then they hear tweak tweak

"What the hell!!!" and Inuyasha jumped out of the bush with Tetsusaiga drawn.

"Hey that's not fair!!" Zel exclaimed. "You wouldn't let me do it!"

"Hey just because I wanted to go first doesn't mean that it's a crime." Zel got this perverted smile on her face and Pam went

"NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERV.!!!"

"Sure that's what you want me to think." they both crossed their arms and turned away from each other.

Sesshomaru said to Rin and Jaken

"Let's go." He started walking away with Rin, Jaken and Rin pulling Aun along. Then....Zel said

"Fluffy-sama wait for me!!" and ran after him.

"Wait for me!!" Pam called and ran after them. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome stood there dazed. (Shippo was at Kaede's)

"What the hell just happened?" Inuyasha (obviously as the words indicate) said

"I don't Inuyasha but lets keep going." stated Miroku and started walking away. Kagome, Kirara, and Sango stood there and then finally Sango said

"SHE ACCEPTED!!" Sango yelled into the forest.

WITH SESSHOMARU AND THE REST OF THEM

They heard what Sango had said and Pam said

"She's pissed at you." Zel was still trying to ummm jump Fluffy-sama. (Kit: far-away look Ooooohhhhhh. P.S. she is dreaming about...um...let's move on.)

END OF CHAPTER

PisxiePam: Geez do you have to jump all the characters on Inuyasha?

Kitsune: No, just Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Naraku, Kouga, The thunder brother(one thats cute), Miroku, the prince dude that Naraku took the form of--

PisxiePam: Umm exactly my point. Me and Amanda were talking today and Amanda was like Julia and Zel like Hiei. I don't think that he is cute. Then I was like ya he is like short. Then I said that if she made a list of all the cute anime guys there would be Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei..........50 times. Then the other half of the list would be Inuyasha Inuyasha Inuyasha Inuyasha Inuyasha Inuyasha Inuyasha Inuyasha Inuyasha Inuyasha Inuyasha Inuyasha Inuyasha Inuyasha Inuyasha Inuyasha Inuyasha.......50 other times. Then we laughed.

Kitsune: Oh, me and Amanda were talking in Spanish

PisxiePam: Umm we are getting off of the topic maybe we should just close this chapter...... ya ok.


	2. A Song, a pen, and an escape

Chapter Two

A Song,a Pen, and an Escape

**The famous duo is back! Sorry we haven't really updated…..there were…..complications. (and no, we weren't having sex with RIKU!) Excuse my hentai of a friend glareAnyway we are very mad. We got NO REVIEWS! I wonder if anyone is reading. Well here is the chapter that was not long awaited by anyone. sigh**

"Hey Sesshomaru. Are we there yet?" Zel asked for like the….well I'm not really counting. I lost count at…..I think it was 500.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" Pam had finally lost her cool and trust me Pam usually doesn't get mad. (Yeah. Except when I'm in the room. )

"What?" Zel answered back.

"We should of stayed with Inuyasha. Does anyone ever listen to me? No why I don't know." While Pam was going on Zel went back to bugging Sesshomaru. Now where is Rin and Jaken at this Kodak moment. You know with Pam yakking and Zel bugging and Sesshomaru trying to keep his inner demon in check. Well Rin had kind of fallen asleep and Jaken was scared of the girls. When he had yelled at then both they had glared and stomped on him the brown headed one declaring.

"No demon wannabe is going to tell me what to do!" The black haired one totally agreeing. So he was keeping a safe distance away from the strange girls.Now back to the present. Zel then said

"Want us to sing you a song?" Sesshomaru just glared ahead not saying any thing. Zel took that as a yes. Pam had stopped her blabbering and was looking at Zel.

"Which one?" Pam asked. Zel was making hand gestures toward Sesshomaru's big fluff.

"I get it that one! Ok 1.…2.….3!" They then broke into song.

**Here comes Sesshy fluff**

**Here comes Sesshy fluff**

**Wraped up like a mane**

**Rin and Jaken and Aun too are pulling at the rein**

**Swords are clinging **

**Rin is singing **

**Sometimes he's a real sight**

**Don't be gawking at all that hair**

**When Sesshy comes round tonight!**

They kept singing until Sesshy looked like he was going to transform. But he just remained cool, just glaring at the offending…singer people. Jaken, seeing his chance, rushed beside Sesshomaru.

"Haha! You will suffer the almighty fate of being the killings of Sesshomaru-sama! Any last words?" He impishly yelled.

"I would like to say that it was nice meeting you all and Fluf- I mean, Sesshomaru-sama, you look so…demonly today," Pam said, obviously trying to save her life and sucking horribly at it.

"And the black-haired lady?" (PP: lady?)

"…" Zel just sat there.

They were all just standing there, waiting for her answer.

…:two hours later:

"…Sesshomaru, do you have a pen? ………No? Oh. Pam, do you have a pen?"

"Huh? Oh, sure, here," Pam said, getting a pen out of her pocket. Zel started working furiously with drawing on her hand. Two minutes later, she "aha"d and rushed up to Pam.

"Pam! Look at this! (A/N: you know the "this is buggy thing?" Well go along to that) This is Kikyo! Kikyo says 'Die, Inuyasha!' Go Kikyo go! Oops, Kikyo died!"

"Yes I know you showed that to me yesterday at school." Pam said in a bored tone.

"Oh." Then there was silence……insert cricket chirps

"Hey Sesshomaru can we go see what Inuyasha is up to?" Pam asked. She really wanted to talk to Kagome. She seemed nice and she needed to do some matchmaking. There was no match making to be done with Sesshomaru. Then she had a plan! It was time to get out of here and start her plan. She walked over to Zel and whipered in her ear. Zel gave her a puppy dog look but Pam shook her head. They were going to hatch a plan.

FEW HOURS LATER

Pam and Zel had successfully snuck away well that's what they thought but actually Sesshomaru had let them go. When they had been sneaking away Sesshomaru had heard them and and smelled them. He let them go…..I wonder why. They were quietly slipping away in the cover of darkness to go find Inuyasha and co. They had a lot of troubles on the way…….well maybe not too many but enough to get them scared.

**Authors Note!**

**PixiePam: I figured out how to fix a pen name. It is at it should be. Anyway I hope that you liked it.**

**AnonymousKitsune: Now if only I could change my name to YaoiLuvr4evereverever……and it goes on and on! I can't cause I'm just a bannana. A meaningless insignificant bannana.**

**PixiePam: Ummm……..ya. Anyway we will update as soon as we can. Probably once a week but this week we will update twice because once now and……again on the weekend. Ok bye now we're going over Zel's to watch…….INUYASHA! Who would of guessed?**

**AnonymousKitsune: Not me!**


End file.
